


Hush

by seventheavenly



Series: Etudes [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventheavenly/pseuds/seventheavenly
Summary: Jaebum loves morning walks.It is a time of peace, some time alone to sort his thoughts out and prepare himself for the day to come. He enjoys the time of isolated solace, no matter how short it may be.At least, he prefers going for his walks alone, until he realizes the joy having a certain someone join him.Inspired by Primary ft. JB's Hush.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunspritecyj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunspritecyj/gifts).



> For Belle, thank you for all the fic requests and for being such a lovely friend!
> 
> This request was in line with something I wanted to write for this particular Etudes fic, so I started on it first before the others! Hope you like it ♥ 
> 
> Was hoping to post everything up in one go, but I felt bad for not being able to post it up on Christmas, so here’s the prologue.
> 
> And: Happy New Year everyone!

_Inspired by[Primary ft. JB's Hush](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNFuTUP9CHE)._

 

* * *

 

 

“Hyung?” 

 

Jaebum’s fingers pause at the play button of his phone, turning around to see Youngjae standing sleepily in the hallway.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

Youngjae looks too adorable, half-awake in his baggy t-shirt and bed hair. It makes Jaebum feel like he is being questioned by a child who is afraid of being left alone at home. A smile is on his lips when he greets the other.

 

“Good morning, Youngjae.”

 

The younger boy lets out a weak laugh. “It’s four o’ clock in the morning, hyung, it’s still good  **_night_ ** for me.”

 

“I figured so. Didn’t think you’d want to join me for my morning walk.”

 

Youngjae stifles a yawn, reaching to scratch his neck absentmindedly. Jaebum tries not to stare at the exposed skin below the other’s collarbone when Youngjae’s fingers push the hem of his t-shirt away.

 

“Since when did you go for morning walks?”

 

“Since a few weeks ago. Helps to clear my mind and get me started for the day.”

 

Youngjae merely hums in response, shuffling towards Jaebum as he does so. 

 

Before Jaebum gets to tell him to get back into bed, the older boy finds himself wrapped in a soft hug.

 

“Enjoy your morning walk then,” Youngjae bids him, waving lazily before turning back to the room.

 

Jaebum usually goes for walks to warm his body up for the day’s activities. That morning, however, he finds himself warmed up in other ways before his walk even began.


	2. Diminuendo

“Going for a walk?”

 

Youngjae asks, glancing briefly over from the computer. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that the younger boy had, once again, stayed up gaming all night.

 

Or morning.

 

“Yeah,” is Jaebum’s reply. The older boy walks over and glances at the monitor. “Winning?”

 

“You bet,” Youngjae shoots him a smile that is way too enthusiastic for someone who usually would be sound asleep at that hour.

 

“Have fun,” Jaebum pats his shoulder before turning to leave.

 

Before he steps out, he hears Youngjae’s voice: “Hyung, it’s cold today, wear a proper jacket!”

 

So Jaebum does, retracing his steps to his room to grab a jacket before leaving the dorm. As the sound of Youngjae’s furious mouse-clicks fill his ear before the door closes, Jaebum can’t help but smile.

 

After five minutes of being out in the chilly morning air, Jaebum realizes that Youngjae is right. It **is** cold.

 

Colder than it had been the past few days. Shuddering, Jaebum stuffs his hands into the pockets of his jacket, only to come across an unfamiliar object in one of them.

 

It is a heat pack.

 

Jaebum isn’t one to buy or carry these around, so he immediately wonders if a certain boy who warned him about the weather, did.

 

Again, he finds himself smiling helplessly.

 

* * *

 

“Will you be going for a morning walk tomorrow?”

 

Youngjae is sprawled across the hotel bed, _their_ hotel bed, looking at the ceiling, then at Jaebum who had just stepped out from the bathroom.

 

Jaebum tries not to blush when he realizes that the other’s eyes are trailing down his naked torso, to where his towel is tied around his waist, and back up so that their gazes meet.

 

Allowing himself to drown in Youngjae’s curious gaze, Jaebum forgets to answer until Youngjae repeats himself.

 

“Uh,” he tries to recollect his train of thought, “yeah, I’ll probably be going for one. Why? Do you want to join?”

 

The older boy means it as a joke, but Youngjae ponders his offer seriously. “I don’t think I’m cut out for that, mornings aren’t my thing,” he answers, but before Jaebum can reply, Youngjae reminds him that he should probably put on some clothes before he gets a chill.

 

It was winter after all.

 

So they pull the blanket all the way up to their chins when they go to sleep: first at either ends of the bed, until Youngjae complains and whines about how the heater could not possibly be working because his **_bones_ ** are shivering.

 

“Maybe I should call room service for another blanket,” Youngjae laments dramatically.

 

“Or you could just come over here and I’ll keep you warm,” Jaebum’s tone is teasing, despite him being entirely serious about the offer.

 

He hears the bedsheet rustle and can almost see a satisfied smile on Youngjae’s face upon hearing his words. “I thought you’d never ask,” Youngjae says as he scoots closer to Jaebum and tries to press their bodies as close as he possibly can.

 

Jaebum chuckles at the way Youngjae’s fingers grip his t-shirt desperately to leave no space between them, earning a scoff in reply. “If you’d _just_ budge and cooperate, even if it’s just a little bit, there’ll be less chances of me dying from frostbite.”

 

‘Why are you so adorable?’ are words that don’t leave Jaebum’s mouth, because he laughs instead, moving to wrap his arms around the younger boy, squeezing the other till there is no distance left between them anymore.

 

“Better?”

 

Youngjae doesn’t reply, but Jaebum feels the other smiling against the crook of his neck.

 

With the thought and _feeling_ of Youngjae’s lips on his skin, one of the more sensitive parts if his body—Jaebum finds himself very much awake even when the other’s snores fill the room.

 

He does not remember when he finally drifts off to sleep, but his alarm rings before he feels even mildly well-rested. Groaning, he reaches to turn off his alarm.

 

Sighing at the thought of another day of schedules in his tired state, he lays on his back and covers his eyes with the back of his arm.

 

A movement startles him—it is Youngjae, who has scooted closer after Jaebum had moved. The action causes a smile to tug at Jaebum’s lips despite his earlier thoughts, and he unknowingly reaches to trace a finger along Youngjae’s cheek—guided by the tiny sliver of street light that leaked through the curtains.

 

When Youngjae mumbles in his sleep and wraps an arm around Jaebum, the older boy removes his finger quickly, wondering what had come over him to do such a thing.

 

“Jae, I need to get out of bed,” he says while nudging the other.

 

After a mumble, Youngjae asks sleepily: “For your walk?”

 

“Yeah,” Jaebum doesn’t really feel like going, considering the lack of energy he had, but he is a man of discipline and it would take something larger than this to break his routine. “Are you coming along like you said you would?”

 

“Too cold,” is Youngjae’s answer. “Don’t leave me alone to freeze, hyung,” he pleads sleepily, “unless you want to come back to an icy corpse.”

 

“Now you’re exaggerating,” Jaebum tries to pry Youngjae’s arm off.

 

“I’m not, I need you,” Youngjae pleads again, “don’t go.”

 

A small part of Jaebum wants to chide Youngjae for not saying ‘please’, but the other part of him surrenders.

 

“Fine, but you owe me,” he whispers, not really meaning it.

 

He sees Youngjae’s lips curve up in their softly illuminated room and feels those exact lips move to brush against his cheek seconds later. Jaebum’s breath catches as Youngjae resumes sleeping—entirely oblivious to the older boy’s frantic heartbeats.

 

There is no regret, however, as Jaebum drifts off to sleep once again. The extra time to rest is much appreciated, he tells himself, not wanting to admit to himself that the warmth of Youngjae's body is much preferable than the cold outside.

 

If anything, Choi Youngjae is more than enough reason for him to break his routine once in awhile.

 

* * *

 

Jaebum’s alarm rings and he feels horrible.

 

Not because he was currently physically drained, nor because he had barely slept, but because he had argued with Youngjae the night before and despite neither of them apologizing—he wasn’t planning to just yet.

 

His pride wouldn’t allow him to and he couldn’t find the words even when he thought about it.

 

It made him feel worse.

 

Hoping that his usual morning walk would clear his mind of Youngjae’s bitter words and the image of the younger boy crying, he turns off his alarm and slips out of bed.

 

When he sees a huddled form in the living room, he almost lets out a scream.

 

Upon further inspection, he realizes that it is Youngjae.

 

Jaebum’s eyebrows furrow.

 

Why isn't Youngjae in his room? The weather is way to cold for someone to be sleeping in the living room with the heater off, even with all the blankets Youngjae had heaped upon himself.

 

He notices Youngjae’s puffy eyes and feels angrier.

 

Had the younger boy slept outside, while crying? After their argument?

 

What would that accomplish?

 

Jaebum almost shakes Youngjae in frustration, but bites his lip and holds back. Arranging the blankets around Youngjae so that the other would be properly guarded from the chill, he takes a deep breath and stares at the other’s sleeping form.

 

“I’m sorry, Youngjae,” he _almost_ whispers, fingers lightly touching the other’s cheek, but he doesn’t. He is stubborn and proud, and beyond that—he is just someone who must have facts be proven, logically and practically. An apology for their argument aligned with neither and it was more than hard for him to voice out any form of atonement he didn’t mean.

 

Sighing, he heads for the door, grabbing his jacket before closing the door behind him.

 

The weather is colder than ever, but he welcomes it. The chilly bite serves as a great distraction from his frustration, so he lets it nip at his skin until he can bear it no more, shrugging on the jacket and stuffing his hands into the pockets.

 

His fingers feel a familiar item in the pocket: a heat pack that didn’t belong to him.

 

The realization stop him in his tracks.

 

Jaebum takes a deep breath, letting the chilly air fill his lungs to expel the heated anger within him.

 

Well, most of the heated anger and a tinge of regret.

 

His thoughts don’t go far that morning, no matter how hard he tries to clear his head for the day. With every step he takes, his thoughts drift back to the warm pack in his pocket and his argument with Youngjae.

 

The further he steps away from the dorm, the more it sinks in that Youngjae, despite their arguement, had still kept his well-being in his thoughts. Jaebum had never felt so emotional over someone slipping heat packs in his pockets.

 

Once again, his pride prevents him from simply turning around to wake Youngjae up and apologizing. Yet he barely makes it ten steps further before he is sprinting back towards the dorm.

 

Keying in the passcode and throwing the door open carelessly, Jaebum is greeted by the sight of Youngjae sitting on the couch. The blankets are messily heaped around his waist, his eyes are still puffy, and there are tears glinting in Youngjae’s eyes.

 

“Hyung?”

 

Youngjae’s voice cracks slightly—Jaebum knows too well that the other had been crying, so that meant the younger boy had been awake either before or right after he left for his walk—and that is all it takes to destroy the last remnants of Jaebum’s pride for that hour.

 

He doesn’t know when he takes off his shoes or when he moves to the couch, but when Jaebum’s arms wrap around Youngjae, when he whispers sincere apologies to the other, when he feels Youngjae’s fingers tightly grabbing his jacket, a fire is lit ablaze within him.

 

As Youngjae sobs and whispers apologies in return: apologies about how much he did not want to hurt Jaebum, apologies of how upset he felt after the argument, about how badly he wanted to be on good and talking terms with Jaebum again—Jaebum comes to understand how close they are.

 

How they had drawn closer to each other within the group and throughout the months spent together to be this hurt after an argument.

 

He realizes how  important Youngjae had become to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's JB's birthday - an update is required! 
> 
> Happy birthday, boyfriend of my cutest otter son ♥


End file.
